this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Game Guides, Tips, and Tricks/@comment-68.203.94.148-20141119232917
a fantastic way to start the winter right (if you're willing to quit and retry several times) is to knock over the military outpost. it can be done on day 2 or 3 (better on 4 though). doing this netted me 140 bullets, 8 rifles, 3 shotguns, 2 broken shotguns, a couple pistols, a knife, about 10 days worth of food, 15 medicine cabinet items, 10 rations (which should be sold, not eaten), 5 moonshine, (the list goes on and on) this is kinda tough though. read everything below before starting. it's not exactly a step by step. i'll assume your first group of locations includes a place with sugar and water. you'll also need 3 weapon parts for a knife. you can get 2 from the common winter starting location, and just hope for a trader before day 4 (or 3, or try your luck without it on night 2) .Using the sugar and water from your apartment and your first 1 or 2 nights of looting, you need to have a distillery by the day before you go to the military outpost. start pumping out mooonshine; you'll need snow, components for filters, and a pretty large amount of fuel. by day 4 i had 13 moonshine and several cigarettes (from looting). Note that it takes 4 hours to make a batch of moonshine. you can stick up to 5x ingredients in a batch. meaning you can make 1 moonshine 3 times in a day for a total of three. or 5, 3 times, for a total of 15 for example. on night 4, you can take all your vise items to the scumbags at the outpost and do some indian trading with them. since the trader has loot that doesn't technically exist anywhere in the building, i made sure to clear him out so i could get the most out of this location. i would recommend buying all of his bullets, all of his raw food, and whatever else carries the most value. you may want to restart this day over and over until this guy has a good assortment of things to buy (be warned though, reliving the same day can get very tedious). once you're done with him and he's walking away, climb the ladder and shiv the guard there. he'll drop his weapon, hopefully a shotgun, and maybe he'll have some bullets too. if you're tricky, you can kill him, the trader, and the trader's friend silently. this, and the newly liberated lootpiles should net you about 20 bullets, and hopefully a rifle and shotgun. if you dont have around 15 bullets, a rifle, and a shotgun. restart and try again. note, that i think i remember there being a locked cabinet in that little hut. so bring a crowbar to open it too. it could have some more gunny stuff. so the huts been taken, you have a metric boatload of stuff, and it's probably about 1 or 2 a.m. that's night one. if you still have plenty of time, go on to the next paragraph (and building) Leave your 2 guns, knife, crowbar, and bullets (and possibly some armor that may have dropped) somewhere in a loot pile and use those slots to take as much as you can home for this night. on the next night, come back empty handed since you left your equipment here. the next building has a couple very easy kills, that can go very wrong. twice, i had a guy go bananas at the bottom of the stairs and just gyrate back and forth for 4 hours, making it impossible to escape. the second i tried to reenter the room, he yelled WHO LEFT THIS DOOR OPEN and shot me dead in one fluid motion. my point: be ready to replay this day too. so this building can be stealth cleared, and should be. there are four (five?) more guards on this map. and firing any weapon will bring them all your way. this is good for us. it's completely impossible (it would seem) to get stealthily from the first complex to the second complex, due to a posted guard. you're going to want to bring them all to you then. gather up all the bullets in complex A, then get ready for the loud phase. heres what i did: sit a the western window on the second floor in complex A and wait for the patrolling guard to approach you, take out a flask or magazine, and idle. take out your shotgun and let your guy steady his aim for a second. when the reticle turns orange, blast him. he'll be totally stunned and no threat now. but his friends are coming. when the reticle turns orange again, finish him off and run to the top of the stairs to the east, hide there until all of the friends lose interest in you. then as they all turn to walk away, follow them to the western door of complex a and take cover inside it. depending on the spread, you may have 1 guy close, and the rest of the guys further away. if you can hit this guy with your shotgun, do it. it saves ammo. once you've reopened the can of worms , you'll want to pull out your rifle and fire on every person as soon as you get your orange reticle. it should take 4-6 bullets (two shots) for each man who's left. if it looks like you're about to run out of ammo, slam the door shut and run upstairs to that hidey closet. i had enough ammo on my run, but i dont really remember where the extra 3-5 shots came from. it shouldn't matter though. every kill you can get before you go back to hide should net you 3 more bullets on the corpse. in a matter of 2-3 nights you'll have killed all of the guards and now theres a gigantic military stockpile waiting for you. you'll need 2 sawblades to get into the motherlode in complex B and 1 sawblade if you want to explore the bathroom in complex A. the reason this is worth the risk and effort, is the bullets and rifles. 8 rifles (7 if you decide to keep one for yourself), 2 handguns, ~2 shotguns, and most importantly 140 bullets. this will trade for a lot. a lot a lot. 3 bullets gets you 4 components in a trade. and you can take them home in stacks of 20. which basically means you're fitting twelve stacks of components in one stack of bullets. fan tastic